


15 minutes

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We have 15 minutes." Kourai said with a smirk."Let's be quick then."(I just think they're neat)
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	15 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea while doing the cleaning and listening to Rihanna's Rude Boy. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I am way too flustered about this kind of work to share it with anyone else out of Anon... I hope you like it.

"We're here." Gao sighed, parking the car at the back of the parking lot of the restaurant. Both were invited to a meeting with their old teammates that would be starting in a few minutes inside the place. 

"Why did you park so far from the place? There's plenty of space on the front side." 

And he had made the dumb decision to offer to carpool with Kourai. 

"I already took you here even though you're way out of my way."

"I didn't ask."

"You always arrive late at this stuff. No risking waiting for you to come to start eating."

"You're an asshole." 

"An asshole that beared with you for twenty minutes inside a car I think that's enough" he released the seatbelt, that made a whip-like noise back to its place, and crossed his arms to stare at Kourai, that struggled with his own. 

"Do you—"

"No."

"Kourai…" 

"I'm almost there." The seatbelt whipped its way out of his waist. "Done." 

"You want an award?" 

"Shut up." Kourai rolled his eyes, about to take his phone from its place in the case under the radio. 

"Come here an make me." Gao stated with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Kourai took his cellphone from the case and glanced at the screen for a while, Gao sighed and was about to open the door. 

"We have 15 minutes." Kourai answered with a smirk. 

Gao pulled him into his lap on the driver's seat by the waist, not missing the yelp Kourai let out. He leaned down, his mouth ghosting the most sensitive spots on his neck, making the boy shiver under him when he whispered into his ear.

"Let's be quick then" 

Kourai scooped his hand behind Gao's neck, pulling it closer to let their lips meet. 

They've done this before a few times after their encounter in the japanese volleyball national team, it helped both blow off a little steam and somehow, they've been getting along better since then. 

One says the word, the other decides if they keep going until they're panting and grinding against each other, drowning in the other's taste and scent. 

Kourai kisses Gao hard enough that his legs would be shaking if he was standing up, he bites his bottom lip and licks while his hips rub against Gao's hardness and he wonders if 15 minutes aren't more than enough. 

Kourai always takes the lead, but he knows how to keep up, squeezing the waist under his grip to the point of almost bruising, he guides Kourai's hips right into the spots he wants while letting the other explore his mouth completely. Kourai's tongue touches every inch from the roof to the underside of his tongue. He sucks on the muscle before pulling out to breathe, a trail of saliva connecting them. 

Gao's right hand moved to the front of Kourai's pants, massaging his erection slowly, Kourai bit his lip to hold back the moan, leaning his head against his chest. When his hand reached the waistband of his boxers, Kourai held his wrist.

"We still gonna need to leave, you know?" He laughed, his breath hitching. "No putting in." 

"Can I fuck your thighs then?"

Kourai didn't answer, instead he released Gao's hand and guided it to his dick inside his boxers, already wet with pre cum. 

Gao stroked it torturing slowly before pulling the cloth down and letting Kourai's dick out. His other hand fumbled with the knob of the compartiment where he kept condoms and lube. 

Kourai fucked into his fist, he barely noticed the hands that unbottoned his shirt until his skilled mouth started working on biting Gao's chest and shoulders, careful to not leave marks. 

"Hurry up already" Kourai whined when Gao stopped masturbating him. He turned around and kneeled against the seat, now his back facing Gao's chest. Kourai grinded just right against Gao's dick, making him hiss while opening the cap of the lube bottle. 

Kourai's legs quivered when he felt cold slick fingers slide between them, rubbing circles the upper side of his thighs and teasing against his hole and his balls. 

"You better keep quiet."

"I thought you didn't like when I hold bac— Ah!" Gao squeezed Kourai's balls in his hand, a loud moan leaving his throat. 

"Shut up." He said in a gasp, rolling one of the condoms on his dick and then handling the other to Kourai, that did the same. 

"You shut up and fuck me already."

And he did. Gao's hands went back to holding Kourai's waist, pushing his weight onto his dick that slid easily into the lubed up thighs, that clenched against it. Kourai's arms held the wheel, his knuckles turning white with every thrust that grazed against his dick and it felt marvelous. 

Kourai's thighs were thick and warm, enveloping Gao's dick almost as tight as his ass, he felt his climax building up as the thrusted in that space, feeling Kourai squirm under his hands. 

Even though he didn't promise to be silent, Kourai did bite his moans back until he drew bits of blood out of his bottom lip. He felt a hand push his back against Gao's chest. 

"You look so good like this." 

"Stop. Talking" 

"You know you like it when I talk." 

Kourai growled and pushed his hips back, increasing the rhythm of the thrusts, moaning satisfied when they started synching. 

"Fuck, Kourai I'm close!" 

Smirking to himself, Kourai bounced even faster, feeling Gao's thrusys become more and more erratic, his breath hitching, blowing hot air on his ear. 

"You little shit." Gao gritted between his teeth and started stroking Kourai's cock at increasing speed, listening to his whines and muttered curses. 

Kourai gasped when he reached his climax, body melting against Gao's, letting his ride his own orgasm into his legs, tightening their grip on his dick. 

As they rode out of it, Kourai pulled his boxers and pants up, feelings his legs a bit weak when returning to the passenger's seat. Gao was finishing buttoning his shirt back when he picked his phone. They still had a restaurant to go to, in the front of the very parking lot the just fucked in. 

"It's 8;30"

"15 minutes on the spot, told you." 

"I was the one who checked the damn hours you idiot. I can't believe we did this out in open." Kourai muttered under his breath as he left the car, waiting for Gao to leafe and lock it.

"Exciting isn't it?" Gao answered, walking right besides him, his hand wandering on Kourai's smaller back to slap his ass, laughing at the way he squeaked in disbelief and walking into the restaurant, greeting Sachirou and Bessho, who had arrived a bit earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a decent and reasonable explanation for this I swear I am not always this way


End file.
